This study is examining coping strategies of parents who have a child with a rare chromosome anomaly. These abnormalities are imbued with a great deal of uncertainty that parents must cope with in their adaptation. Two broad categories of coping strategies are emotion-focused and problem-focused. Emotion-focused coping centers on trying to change one's feelings about the stressor. Prior research suggests that people use emotion-focused coping strategies more often when they feel that they are less in control of the situation and when they experience a heightened sense of uncertainty. Accordingly, we hypothesize that when parents perceive there to be a greater level of uncertainty and perceive that they have a low degree of controllability, they will be more likely to use emotion-focused coping strategies. To evaluate this hypothesis, a survey has been administered to parents in a national support organization called the Chromosome Deletion Outreach. Their children have a wide variety of chromosome abnormalitites. Data will be analyzed to identify strategies for health care providers, particularly genetic counselors, to enhance emotion-focused coping in light of high degrees of uncertainty and lack of control.